Tick Tock
by Captain-Pisces
Summary: Arthur didn't want any of this when he transferred from England to America. All he wanted was to be accepted by other people. And he makes the biggest mistake of his life by making a deal. *More information inside.*
1. Ticking

**A/N: Greetings, Readers. First and foremost, I want to thank you all for reading my fanfiction and that I do hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the characters or Hetalia. They are belong to their rightful owners.**

**Trigger Warnings: Depression, gore, blood. There might be more, but these are most likely to happen throughout the story. **

* * *

"Loser! What a joke! Maybe we should teach you a lesson to stay away! Hahahahahaha!" Insults after insults came. Arthur didn't want any of this when he transferred from England to America. Already, he called for help long ago and wanted to leave everything behind.

* * *

"What's up, British dude?!" Alfred called out as he straightened his bomber jacket, his cerulean eyes fixing on Arthur's figure. Francis, a French transfer with wavy blond hair and aqua eyes, and Kiku, a short Japanese transfer that had big brown eyes, followed behind him. They were having a conversation about the school lunches and what they could do to fix them.

"What to hang out with us after class?"

Unfortunately, Arthur was in no mood to socialize with anyone and shook his head 'no' and left for class. He wanted to cover up the fact he just got pounded with more insults in the restroom twenty minutes earlier. Another day of rejecting his friends to help him with his problems. In his mind, he felt as if they would soon reject him too. Francis, Kiku, and Alfred exchanged concerned glances with each other and carried on to class. The same class with Arthur.

* * *

"Okay, class!" The teacher exclaimed as soon as she stepped in the classroom. She peered around at the students scrambling to get in their seats. "Let's begin!" Kiku glanced between the teacher writing something on the board and Arthur, who was….paying attention to the clock? Was he waiting for something?_**  
**_

_...1...2...3...4…_

Arthur watched the dull red hand move by each second.

_...5...6...7...8...9...10…_

The teacher in the background droned on about another homework assignment the whole class had to do the night before. A few students whisper to each other, but Arthur ignored their incoherent, meaningless mutters. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to the Briton other than the fact that the clock was mesmerising him.

_...11...12...13...14…_

He continued watching the hand shift one bit at a time- quite like a staring contest. _Tick tock._ The sound softly emitting from the clock rung in his ear clearly. It started off as a hushed noise, though the volume increased dramatically as time slipped into the future. _Tick tock._

...15...16...17...18...19...20…

"Mr. Kirkland! Why don't you answer the next question, hm?" Before, the teacher caught a glimpse of Arthur not even paying attention. It was irregular for her star-student to slack off. Normally, she expected that from Alfred or Gilbert.

"It seems your new daydream world is more important than education. Are you even listening to any word I just said?" His other classmates snapped their heads towards the student president and kept uncharacteristically quiet. And no. Arthur didn't hear a single word being said as he slipped more into the hypnotizing state.

...21...22...23...24…

The Briton didn't budge, nor did he take his emerald orbs off of the clock. He began to grow weaker by each second passing. Other than the clicking echoing in his head, a sinister chuckle boomed in his ears.

"_Now, now, now~ What do we have here? Oh, right~ You were the one being bullied? Why don't you come to a world where no one will harm you? You can dream all you want!~ Come now…"_ The voice purred.

As much as Arthur wanted to leave this trance, he found himself trying to go along with the plan. The more he submitted to the voice in his head, the more he grew weaker. His breathing even began to slow and grow erratic as he parted his lips for air. His eyelids drooped down to half-mass, green eyes watching the ticking hands spin in circles. The teacher looked at Arthur with genuine worry and asked again, keeping an eye on him. "Dear, is there something wrong? If not, cut the act off and answer the question."

_...25…26...Tick tock. Tick tock…_

"Yeah, Arthur, are you okay?" People asked him, except for Francis, Alfred, and Kiku; his classmates he knew the best, but barely hang out with.

_.."Come on...Just ignore them a little longer and everything that was bad that just happened to you, will be gone forever~ You're almost there~ Heheheh."..._

Before the teacher approached carefully, the Briton swayed to and from each side and ended up collapsing on the floor with a loud thud. He twitched slightly and once again, continued to gaze at the rapid spiral on the clock. Students came from every direction and circled around Arthur's weak and weary body.

_...27...28...Tick tock. Tick tock…_

That simple-minded noise sounded like it was on full blast and his heart beated right along to it.

_...29…"We are going to have so much~"..._

Darkness enclosed on Arthur's vision and the last thing he saw from the corners of his glazed-over eyes was the group rushing to him. One thing stood out from the rest of the terrifying scene.

In the midst of the crowd, was a young man standing behind the teacher and his three close friends. But this was no ordinary man. This man looked exactly like Arthur, yet he had qualities that were different. The man had fiery red hair, a black and deep, blood-red suit (Coat being black and the dress shirt being red), matching black shoes, and pure silver, cuffed earrings on his right ear. He also had horns, a tail, and wings protruding from his body.

The look-a-like Arthur casually strolled towards and kneeled beside Arthur himself, placing a hand on his head. A devious smirk played at his lips. He stroked the sandy-blond hair gently and whispered, his icy-cold breath caressing Arthur's ear. His voice sounded sinister.

…"_Arthur, come with me~ All you have to say is '30'~"..._

Arthur closed his eyes and shakily let out his last breath.

..."30"...

* * *

**A/N: Yes. That is devil!England. Hurrhurr. Anywho, I'm trying to decide if I should continue on with this fanfiction. If you do like it and want me to continue, please send a review. Thank you. **

**I did update it, fixing errors and adding a little more to it.**


	2. Memories and Agreements

Arthur flew through a black void at a frightening pace. As he fell through the open space, he flicked his eyes open and was met with caliginous matter consuming the air around him. He wavered a hand in front of him and quirked a thick eyebrow. How is it that he could see himself glowing brightly?

Before he could shut his eyes from the screaming nothingness, a single glare of light began to pierce through the darkness and slowly moved towards him. The light was not blue or white, but instead a deep orange with hints of red glowing inside; and when it neared, it had a perfect sphere shape to it.

"So, my dear boy. Are you ready to make a contract without anymore bloody distractions?" The same voice from the man earlier inquired in a light and airy voice. Everything came to a stop.

"I don't think...Maybe I shouldn't…" Arthur fumbled over his words, his thoughts driving between 'yes' and 'no.'

"Have you forgotten already? The memories from the past and the present that made it this way?" All of the sudden, the gleaming sphere grew more intense and blurred around Arthur's figure. Arthur covered his eyes until the brightness died down.

The voice sighed. "You can open your eyes now."

The Briton unshielded his face and blinked rapidly, forcing his vision to focus on the sudden change of the setting. He watched the scene play without a word. Everywhere, small desks surrounded his entire body and children romped in between and around them, playing with each other. Everyone, but a little boy, diverted their attention to the new game someone shouted out. The young boy looked exactly like Arthur- No. It was him.

_The younger counterpart of Arthur sat quietly at a desk, reading a book about mythical creatures in one hand while petting something with the other. __To others, it seemed like the kid was touching nothing but thin air. But in Arthur's emerald orbs, the small hand stroked the light green fur of his magickal creature, flying mint bunny._

_"Alright, class!" The teacher's hearty tone boomed throughout the classroom. All of the students froze in place to listen to their educator. "It's time for show and tell! This time, we are showing off animals! So, carefully bring your pets over, create a circle, and let's share altogether!"_

_The class cheered in excitement and instantly took off towards their parents to grab and take their pets to fill in gaps of the circle. Sadly enough, Arthur's parents wouldn't show up, so he had to bring flying mint bunny with him. The eager children with their animals awaited impatiently for the teacher to start._

_Once every student sat in a large circle, the teacher finally clapped her hands together and piped up in a high pitch._

_"Okay! Is everyone ready? Who should start?"_

_Immediately, grabby hands shot up in the air and waved anxiously, hoping to get picked on. Arthur and a few others that were shy kept to themselves, holding onto the creatures. The teacher's amber eyes scanned over the petite faces and shook her head. There were too many to choose from._

_"You know.." She started. "Let's have our newest student, Arthur, start our circle and then we will go around!"_

_Arthur's face lit up and he hopped off of the floor, leading his mythical animal with him. A few whispers were scattered about between two or more of his classmates. The younger Briton shuffled awkwardly to the middle and nodded, beginning his small presentation._

_"This is my pet. He is a flying mint bunny. I don't really have a name for him, so I call him that too. Flying mint bunny is really friendly and loves to cuddle with me."_

_Arthur pointed to the little creature to the side of him. He didn't expect the reactions from his teachers and fellow classmates. They all gave him a look as if he was crazy. All they saw was the air. He tilted his head to the side in confusion._

_"What's wrong?" He asked._

_Everyone was silent until the teacher spoke up. "Arthur," She said with a smile. "That is a wonderful imagination that you have! You can sit down now."_

_"But, it isn't my imagination! He is real! I sw-"_

_"Arthur. You can sit down now."_

_The young Arthur casted his eyes to the floor, trudged over and took his spot on the floor._

_After everyone has shared their animals, they continued on to play and laugh- never inviting Arthur to join. Almost everyone thought he was a kid that had gone mad._

The present day Arthur stood in the middle of the room, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched in balls. That was the first day in his life where it went downfall.

Arthur jumped a little when the memory changed dramatically to the next one. He observed the colors, objects, and people dripped down as a goopy substance. Everything was soon replaced with the living room in Arthur's house.

_Two children sat in the middle, solving a puzzle together. One was Arthur and the other was Arthur's younger brother, Peter. Both of them wore tuxes with a red carnation sticking out of the breast pockets. They had to go to an elegant party with their parents._

_"Boys. It is time to leave." Their mother's voice rung out._

_The brother's exchanged a small smile with each other as they gathered the pieces together and placed them in a small box. They ran out to meet their parents and nodded, a signal that they were finished. Altogether, the small family went out to the party._

_When they arrive, the boys gazed at their destination. The place looked very fancy with silver designs carved into columns and an overall very renaissance feel to it. All four of them scurried off in different directions, meeting with people they already know._

_Arthur's parents talked among with a random couple while Peter was off playing with the other kids his age. Arthur, stood in the background and listened in on the conversation with little to no emotion written across his face. They bragged about how well Peter is doing and never mentioned a word about their other son. This was all new to him. Arthur had never heard one of his parents compliment anyone, but all of the sudden, they were complimenting Peter instead. It was as if...Arthur's parents appreciated Peter more than Arthur._

A tear slid down Arthur's cheek. That short memory left a painful mark on his heart.

The room started to spin and everything melted right off into darkness. Now, Arthur was left with the single sphere of light in the endless black void.

"Well? What is your desicion?"

Arthur shook his head. His mind still fuzzy. "Oh, come off. All in all. Here is what the plan is. You don't want to join the real world and be tortured, do you? If you do, I guess I could send you back where your death bed is waiting." The voice pressed on, the light growing duller. I was a tough decision for Arthur. He could go back to a place where he knew best, but where he was treated miserably. or go to a place where he didn't know what will happen, but is promised that everything will run smoothly.

"Wait," Arthur finally spoke in a clear tone. The light stopped fading away. "I'll go."

The voice breathed out a chuckle and a contract and a pen appeared next to Arthur. Arthur took a hold of the pen, pressed the tip to the bottom of the contract, and wrote out his signature. Right after he signed it, a spike ejected from inside the pen into the Briton's thumbs. Startled from the sudden pain, Arthur jerked his hand away from the pen and clutched his finger. He grit his teeth and watched his blood roll down the spike and drip onto the contract.

"That'll do. Now, close your eyes and count to three and you'll be there. Enjoy your say!~"

Arthur did as he was told, still holding his finger, and counted to three.

"1."

"2."

"3."

* * *

**A/N: I am really, really sorry this chapter came late. I was busy with school work and just life in general. But in the next few weeks, I should have this entire story finished.**


	3. New Changes

_Pop_

The Briton snapped his eyes open and gasped for air, jolting off of the ground. He flipped onto his stomach, pulled himself up on his hands and knees, and slightly arched his back. He began to hyperventilate, panting softly as his emerald eyes readjusted to the sudden light. His breathing eventually slowed and once in a while, he let out a cough. After what seemed like an hour of getting used to coming back from blacking out, Arthur arose and stood firmly on the ground and gazed around at his surroundings. To his distaste, Arthur was still back in the wretched place they call school. Arthur staggered a little towards his assigned seat he'd been sitting in before and plopped down in it. He casted his eyes to his peers and then to the teacher. Class seemed to have resume after he fainted and no one was bothered enough to stay with him to make sure he awoke.

"_They just left me on the floor for nothing?! They just peeked over at me to see what happened and then continued off on their merry way?! These bloody idiots! …Even the teacher…" _ Arthur thought to himself. He breathed out a sigh and turned his attention to his professor, but his mind was running amok. Could it all have been a dream? But how did he end up on the floor? Maybe he really did faint. Arthur pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed. He didn't have a fever…

After the session was over, Arthur warbled on to his locker- another part of his daily routine. He collected new materials for class and placed a book or two in, pausing afterwards to take gander at his colorful collection of notes. In the middle of the reminders, a sharp pink one caught his eye. It read:

**Ask Susie out to Homecoming. **

"Tck." He muttered, taking out his pen and scribbling all over it. "Who would want to go with me?"

With another sigh, he slammed the door shut and turned to the side- Only to find the bully from the restroom leaning against the set of lockers. Arthur's face paled upon the sight of the other and hurried to back away from him.

"Where do you think you are going? I've finally found where your locker is and I just wanted to chat with _you._" The larger kid apprised, accenting on the last word. Arthur continued to move backwards, but he soon knocked into another person and stopped. The Briton peek over his shoulder to see the persistent classmate's friend.

"_Oh shit," _Was all Arthur could think about as he inched in between the two.

A sturdy hand landed on his shoulder and ripped him out of his recurring thoughts. He sucked his teeth and prepared for insults, maybe a punch or two. But, what happened next gave him quite a scare. Their fists flew, and Arthur winced, but there wasn't any pain. Quickly taking a look down, their knuckles barely touched his shirt.

The students glanced at each other and then started to cackle, one releasing his grip on Arthur's shoulder. "Got yah! Haha! We could never hurt you, man!" Another stated.

That was frightening as it is. They wouldn't hurt Arthur? "But what about all those insults in the restroom!" The Briton blurted out.

"Insults? Since when did that happen?" One piped up.

"Yeah, you're our friend. Do we need to kick someone's ass for you?"

Friend? Arthur felt queasy inside...in a good way. "Friend.." He started slowly, unsure of this new feeling. "You mean, you will do anything for me?"

They both nodded. "Hell yeah, bud. We'd do it."

"Dance." He blatantly said. He wanted to make sure they were not bantering with him.

His "friends" looked to each other with quizzical looks, but soon shrugged and did as they were told. "Whatever you want, bro. We got you."

And boy did they dance. "_Like idiots." _

The first kid placed a hand behind his head and grabbed his foot behind him, soon jerking and hopping around. The other spun around, stopped, pointed to the ceiling, and made a high pitched noise. All Arthur could do was stand there and suppress the laughter spewing up with an amused smirk tugging at his lips.

Once finished with their prance, the school bell rung clearly throughout the hallways. Arthur swore to himself and carried his books off to the next class, completely forgetting about the two large kids shrinking in the distance.

"Catch yah later, Art! See you later!" They shouted to him as he scurried off.

"_See me again? I certainly don't want to see them. Ah, nevermind."_ He's late. That's all Arthur could think at the very moment. That matter will have to be addressed later. He was just about to reach for the classroom door when someone intervened his way.

Frustrated with more distractions, he began to complain, but it soon fell flat as he realized it was _her. _"Hey! Bugger off you, g- Susie.." He cleared his throat from his grouchy tone. "Greetings, Susie."

Susie stood patiently in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest; her chestnut eyes fixated on Arthur's form. A surprised look settled on her face. "Hello, Arthur. The teacher said we could study together since you were already late and I had no one to work with again. Is that okay?"

It seemed rather peculiar to him. Whenever it came down to studying in class, his crush was always taken by one of her girlfriends or some other boy that would please her. This time, he is not letting this opportunity slip from him. But wait a minute, she said _again. _What did she mean by again? They haven't worked together before, have they? Blushing, the male straightened up, clenched his books at the side, and nodded speechlessly. From the reaction, a smile graced Susie's lips and she reached out to grab his hand. Together, she led him in the room and to a random table.

"You're late." Someone muttered and Arthur fixated his jade eyes on the teacher who stood near his own desk, sorting papers into piles.

He casted his gaze to the floor in shame and nodded, face flushed. "Ah, sorry, professor. I was having trouble opening my locker."

The teacher rolled his eyes and offered his hand to the desk. "Whatever. Excuses are excuses. I guess I can give you some slack, but only for today."

Arthur exhaled a sigh of relief and shuffled through his own papers. Susie placed a hand on his binder, smiling. "I made sure to convince him that you had locker trouble." The male looked to her with a questioning look.

"You did that..for me?" He wondered out loud.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. Now, let's begin."

The two started working together, but through all of this, Arthur couldn't help zone off while Susie spoke. Her voice was soothing and relaxing and soft enough for him to hear. She was gentle when she would nudge him back to work. Oh how he wish he could spend the whole day with him.

"Oh! It's almost time to go! We managed to get through this smoothly!" Susie laughed gleefully. "Any questions?"

At first, Arthur shook his head as his answer, but soon responded. "Yes, I actually do. Susie, would you be my date to homecoming? If not, I respect your answer."

Susie's eyes lit up with joy and instantly, she answered- "Yes! Of-Of course! I would!" Before the bell ticked off, she popped out of her seat and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow~" She sung, exiting the room afterwards with her friends.

Arthur's jaw dropped at the sudden movement. His crush, his date….just kissed him and said yes. Maybe he was overreacting, but he had never been kissed by a girl (Other than his mother) before and it felt heartwarming. This has to be the dream world the demon was referring to. Why didn't he see all of this before? He mentally slapped himself for being so oblivious. After a few moments of complete shock, he collected his books and hurried off to his locker. "I've got to tell Kiku about this, but I'll make sure Francis won't hear. Knowing him being from France, he'd tease me." The Briton shook his head gleefully. He must tell his friend about his date to homecoming. Arthur had to express it to someone. So, he went on a search for them- bumping into the waltzing chaps from earlier and discoursing with them, making sure to lose them again.

Life couldn't get any better in this dream..

* * *

**A/N: Oh my lord. I am so fucking sorry for having these chapters out late. School and work is just a mess lately. Please excuse the OCness. I haven't written the rest of this in a long time. ;A;**


	4. The Downfall

But it didn't.

That is, when he finally found the trio standing in a circle outside of school- Alfred, Francis, and Kiku striked him differently. They appeared more haggard than usual. Alfred's glasses were missing and the ecstatic joy in his eyes was replaced with unfeeling abyss of blue. Francis developed more of a beard than his kept stubble and Kiku's humble presence now held a grim feeling. He furrowed his eyebrows and carefully approached them. "Chaps?"

Francis was the first to spot him. "Well, well, well. Isn't it arrogant Kirkland. Did you come here for apologies? Because-"

"'Cause we ain't giving any." Alfred cuts in, glowering. The Frenchman shot him a glare. "If it's about coming back to us, go away."

Arthur frowned, knittings his brows. "What are you talking about? What did I ever do to you?"

The American rolled his eyes and spun around, restraining his sudden urge to yell. Kiku spoke up in a dry, soft tone. "We know you are joking with us, Arthur. You were the one who left us for..them."

"What are you guys talking about?!" Arthur repeated. "Who is 'them?'" No one spoke up. Alfred left without a word, Francis following after him. The Japanese transfer studied the Briton before leaving and catching up with the other two. With another helpless sigh, Arthur gripped his backpack strap and carried off.

Everything changed at school and as much as Arthur would love to accept the new and happy alteration in his experience; he couldn't give in to the adjustments about his old group of friends. _Old group of friends. _That caused him to shudder at the thought of it. Now, as he traveled down the sidewalk and to his house, he struggled with answering his own inquiries. "_Did I say anything to them? What happened in this dream world before I came in? That's not the friends that I knew before…" _In a way, Arthur missed them all too much.

A voice nagged at him, murmuring in his ear. All questioning thoughts in his mind cleared. "Time…" It whispered. "You should have used it wisely."

"Time?" Arthur echoed, wondering what it was all about. He rubbed his forehead and halted in his tracks, stopping in front of his home. He breathed out shakily and stared at the well-kept bushes surrounding the white-washed panels of the house. Arthur hoped nothing changed.

The blond opened the front door and strolled in suspiciously, clicking the door after he was inside. Everything seemed to be normal… "Mother. Father. Peter. I'm home." He shouted. No one answered or called back to him. The only thing greeting him was the wafting smell of cinnamon emitting from the kitchen. "Mother?" He questioned, wandering towards the room. Arthur peeked his head inside and saw his mother dancing around while carrying a silver tray of brown cookies. "Mum?"

Arthur's mother abruptly stopped and faced the direction of her son, waving her hand lightly. "Arthur, my dearest! Home from school already? How was it?"

Arthur tilted his chin downward and nodded gently. "It was alright…" He trailed off. "Where's father and Peter?"

"Oh, please. You can stop your new little act, Art." She giggled and waved her hand around dismissively, placing the tray on the counter.

"I'm not pulling a prank on you, mother! Where is Peter? My brother! And father?" He disputed.

She raised a thin eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Arthur. This is not funny. You don't have a brother." A sigh escaped past her lips. "It was a miscarriage, remember? And your father is at his house. Didn't we tell you we got a divorce?"

Arthur pressed his lips together in a line and his eyes widened, fear crumbling down on him. He dropped his bookbag to the floor, spun on his heel, and walked away from her. He hurriedly went out the same door he came in.

"Where are you going, honey?" She cupped her hands around her mouth and called after him. "I made some biscuits (cookies) for you!" Instead of responding, Arthur ignored her and continued off to the woods, completely feeling empty now. He soon landed in a clearing, the aching thoughts returning.

* * *

**A/N: Haaa.. The previous author's note explains why. Again, please excuse me. Here is a short chapter.**


	5. Ending of his Wasted Time

First his friends, his TRUE friends, and now Peter and his family? Arthur moved his hands from his sides and tangled them in his hair, clutching his blond strands in a death grip. "No...No. No!" He shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the forest. "It can't be!" Arthur never meant for any of this to happen. This wonderful, sweet dream slowly evolved and ended up becoming a terrible nightmare, and Arthur wanted out of it. It was too much for him.

Arthur tried pinching his arm extremely hard, but that failed too quickly. The blond tried to slap himself in the face or rapidly shake his head out of it. Those didn't work either. His eyes gazed over to the small body of water and an idea automatically came to his mind. He dashed over to the pond and dunked his head in the frigid water, holding it there until he thought he can return to his normal life. It proved useless as he began to run out of oxygen. To the point where he is almost drowning, Arthur pulled up and gasped for air, not wanting to commit suicide. Arthur sat back on his feet and stared at the vibrant green grass. Clumps of his wet hair clung to his forehead and slightly hung over his eyes, covering part of the iris.

Just before Arthur gave up hope about ever seeing his real friends and family, he remembered that the doppelganger made a deal with him to bring him to this alternate world. Arthur thought that if he is going to ever get out of this dream, he can get out by asking him. It _seemed_ like a good idea to ask the other.

"Sir, the one who brought me here and looked exactly like me...Please, I wish to return to my _real_ world. Please take me away from this place. I had plenty of fun here with some changes to my life, but I prefer the one I started with the most. I know it is hard growing up there. I understand this now, but I really need to return." Arthur pleaded, calling out to the other male.

For a second, nature all around the Briton continued to chatter on until they fell eerily silent. Every creature, including the mythical ones, that went about on their business halted in their footsteps/tracks and retreated to safety far away from the area where Arthur stood. Arthur flicked his emerald orbs all around the forest, albeit puzzled and nervous as to what might happen. All the insects and animals seem to act as though they were preparing for a huge storm to blow through and destroy the majority of everything.

"So..I see you enjoyed your little dream world that you created. Hmm? Am I correct, poppet?" A voice ripped through the still atmosphere and Arthur whipped around in surprise to find the one he had been calling for.

"I did not create this dream world!" The Briton argued against the look-alike.

Arthur was answered with a another sinister chuckle. "My dear boy, of course you did. You were the one who dreamed of this world before and I made it happen on your behalf."

"I didn't expect to lose my original friends and my little brother! Explain to me why they suddenly changed when I got to this world!" Arthur answered, without missing a beat.

"Don't you realize what you did, Arthur?" The demon questioned. When Arthur didn't reply, he finished. "No? Well- while you were dreaming and thinking about ideas you want to happen, you completely forgotten about them and what to do with them. So, in return for overlooking, I decided for you instead. And this is the result of it all."

Arthur's eyes widened after he realized the mistake he made. The demon was right. He completely forgot about Peter and his friends. He only wanted other things to improve. The overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him like a tsunami and he bowed his head in shame.

"Don't be so sad over there, boy," The demon rejoiced, laying a hand on top of chest. "You still have a surprise waiting for you!"

The blond glanced up at him, glowering at the red-haired man, and bit the inside of his cheek. "I've had enough of surprises! Take me back now, demon!" Arthur seethed. This only brought another round of laughter from his new adversary.

With a wave of a hand from the doppelganger, the small body of water next to them began to grow murky as if someone had poured milk into water. Arthur's expression of rage lightened to puzzlement and he backed away from the pond; keeping a watchful eye between the now glowing liquid and the creature.

"What are you doing?" He inquired suspiciously.

"Have a look, Arthur," replied the fiend.

Arthur laid his hands on top of his hips and shook his head. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks. Now, I'll say this again. Take me back!"

The demon turned and faced the opposite direction of the human, smirking wryly. "Your choice. If you want to go home, poppet, then take a gander in the pond. If not, I'll leave you here then." Arthur hesitated and the demon sensed his uneasiness in the air, finishing. "It's not that hard, you know. Just take a deep breath, put your head in the water, and watch. Don't worry about air as long as you hold it in. I promise I won't do anything that will involve killing you."

Shuffling towards the small pool, Arthur lowered himself onto the soft blades of grass and inhaled deep breaths. He gulped a large intake of air and immediately dipped his head in the cloudy water.

It was darker than he anticipated. A lot darker. It seemed like he was back in the same screaming void when he signed the contract from earlier. Arthur figured it was some sort of universe of twists and turns. Yet, the pitch black gap soon filled in with assorted colors dripping in, forming a scene.

The scene itself consisted of a medium-sized hospital room with medical contraptions, metal tables, and people. Lots of them. They all crowded the poor patient and observed him carefully. But they seem familiar to the blond. Aside from the white coat of the doctor and the blue scrubs the nurses wore, the patient's family huddled together. Concerned gazes resided on the sleeping form. One of them caught his eye instantly.

"_M-Mum?"_

Arthur's mother sat cross-legged in a white polka-dotted, green chair with a stack of novels on her lap. Her face was red, stained from previous tears, and her attire consisted of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt- something that she used to consider improper out in public. "When will he be out of this?!" She heard someone growl in frustration and she twisted her head towards the source.

"_Father.."_

Standing near the doorway, Arthur's father thrusted his hand in the air, disheartened. The doctor that stood next to him simply shook his head and apologized for the inconvenience, clutching his clipboard closely to his chest. "Sir, calm down. Your son is still alive. We're extremely sorry we cannot cure it right away. The technology is not advance this generation. If we could, we'd help your little boy in a heartbeat."

_Little boy? _Arthur knew it could have been Peter in the bed. He couldn't grab a better look of the patient earlier, for his face appeared blurry. What did that damned demon do to him?! He promised to himself that he will interrogate the sly creature, demanding that revenge comes about soon.

Arthur gulped a knot in his throat and observed carefully, mind running amok with questions. The doctor left to examine another patient while his father brushed his fingers through his own hair with a distinct sigh; silently joining his wife. Arthur's father laid a hand on her back and caressed it reassuringly. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. "Is he ever coming back?" She emitted in a sorrowful tone.

Arthur's mother was answered with yet another sigh and a shook of his father's head. "I'm not sure, sweetie." A heavy bang ripped their attentions from Arthur and in came a small figure running.

"Mommy, daddy? Is Awtur okay? And mommy?" The little voice whined.

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at the recognizable character. Peter? So the subject getting treatment wasn't his younger brother. It was him. He swallowed an acrimony taste.  
"Peter, son, Arthur is still sleeping. We don't want to wake him, okay? Your mother will be fine." It only brought some type of sadness to Arthur's heart. Peter was young and to keep his youth from being ruined, their father lied to him. Peter's father picked and held him securely in his arms, carrying him off to the hospital hallways. As the two hurried out, they brisked past a pair coming in.

Kiku and Alfred silently shuffled in and stood on the other side of the bed, nodding to Arthur's mother as an acknowledgment. "Hey, Mrs. K. What's up?" The American spoke up.

The woman shook her head and neither one of them pried. Normally, Alfred would try and press the matter further, but this circumstance is quite different. All three of them awaited in the still atmosphere, peering down the Briton.

Kiku scanned the heart monitor and knitted his eyebrows in puzzlement. Shown on the screen, the bright green line (indicating his heart beat) rapidly bounced and screamed at him. Suddenly, Arthur's real body began to jerk and twitch- surprising them greatly and they reached out to pin him down. Nurses and the doctor from before rushed in to help out. "He's not responding!" Someone shouted out. The Briton, in his dream state, could only study the downing of the scene; bewilderment and guilt nipping at his mind. His mother squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was only a nightmare.

She gently took her son's hand into her own, raised it to her lips, and planted a kiss on the wrist; whispering against the pale skin. "Arthur. My Arthur." Her voice, barely audible, cracked when she spoke. "Don't go." The heart monitor slowed off into a flatline and the tears began to spill. "Don't..."

Alfred stared nervously at his friend's limp body on the bed while Kiku bowed his head in honor. Their schoolmate fallen peacefully.

After a few seconds, no one moved. Everyone just stood in silence as one of the nurses announced aloud.

"Arthur Kirkland. Time of death: 5:50."

His mother gripped tighter on the blond's hand and dropped her head in her palm, sobbing terribly.

Arthur had enough of it. He wanted their grief to end now, but couldn't. Himself in the real world was….dead... The Briton pulled his head from the pond, pushed himself off of the ground, and pointed a finger at his counterpart. "You lied! You said you'd return me once I dunk my head underneath the water and watched the scene!" His own tears began to stream down his pink cheeks.

The demon tilted his head in one direction. "Oh, but I did." The wicked smirk returned to his lips. "You see- From the beginning, that pond, there, is a portal to your 'wonderful Earth zone.' What I told you before wasn't a lie."

Arthur grit his teeth and screamed between hiccups. "Then explain why it didn't work! My real body is dead _because of you!_"

"The portal is only active within the first five minutes of the time you watched -what I personally love to call- reality television. Such gap could be accessed when you let out your final breath, like you did when _you _came to _me. _But you stayed and it is all your fault for giving me your soul. Which is perfect because I can control you~" Explained the demonic counterpart, grinning excitedly by now.

The Briton fell to his knees, defeated. He screwed up. He screwed everything up. Arthur inclined his head downwards to gaze at his hands, wondering how he couldn't have complete the puzzle. But as he remained focusing on his palms, he found himself turning transparent.

"Ahh. Looks like it's starting." The creature addressed, leaning over to make sure he was correct. Arthur arched an eyebrow and peered over at the demon with an expression crossed between anger and confusion. "The process of you going to hell that is."

"_Going to hell?!"_ Arthur's heart thumped rapidly. He quickly scrambled off of the ground and backed away from the doppelganger; flicking his forest green eyes to his body and to the other. "You can't take me already, you fiend!"

"Oh but I can, and I just did. Say 'hello' to your new home now, my dear boy. You are going to be there for eternity." The other chuckled darkly, snapping his fingers. At the click, the two disappeared from the dream world and to somewhere...hotter.

_Hell. _Arthur gripped at his sides once he and the demon reappeared in the underworld, casting his dark orbs around at the melancholy land. The image of it sent shivers running down his spine.

Everywhere he looked, skeletons of mythical creatures, animals, and even humans laid on the rusted dirt. The sky above them was dark and grim while down on the ground, torches lit pathways. Various colors of eyes pierced the red, gloomy mist where it hung lowly in certain places. And the smell of rotting/burning flesh and blood was pungent in the air. Overall, it held an unpleasant feeling to it.

"Welcome," The demon chimed in. "To the most hated place in the universe! And here is where we start your torture! ...Aren't you going to say anything?"

The Briton shut his eyes from the terror ringing about on this dimensional world. "Nothing to you. Just take me to the dungeon or whatever happens on this disgusting place" He hissed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Well then. I shall take you to your affliction, if that's what you wanted." With another snap of his fingers, they moved locations to a pitch black room. "Here we are." The look-alike turned to see a sudden glow and a howl of agony, smirking deviously. Arthur was tied to a wooden stake, pleading and furiously pulling at the restraints as his body began to burn from the surrounding flames. This was not Arthur had in mind.

The being chuckled. "Sounds like music to my ears." Another snap and a mirage emerged in front of Arthur. In the illusion, it showcased scenes of everything that happened before and after he died. Arthur couldn't blink and attempted to moved his head out of view. Observing was too much to handle.

"No, no, no." He spat out. The demon shot a hand towards Arthur and gripped his head, forcing him to watch each and every one of their misery while in this indescribable, excruciating pain. "You're going to watch the whole thing on your stay in hell."

"I'm sorry..." Arthur cried out, hoping that either his friends or family will hear him.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes this story. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if you don't like it and for the OCness once again. Reviews or favorites help me out a lot. Thank you for your time. **


End file.
